<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Sweetheart’s Piano. by internetpersonas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459187">My Sweetheart’s Piano.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpersonas/pseuds/internetpersonas'>internetpersonas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa, Danganronpa Killing Harmony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ah yes Kaede’s piano is possessed, Akamatsu Kaede - Freeform, Horrified Saihara Shuichi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other, Saihara Shuichi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpersonas/pseuds/internetpersonas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had this idea, I turned it into a head canon, and now, here we are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede - Relationship, Saihara Shuichi - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Sweetheart’s Piano.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>so if you read, these are spoilers for only chapter 1 of v3. so if you haven’t finished it, click off.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After Kaede’s execution ended, Saihara ended up heading to The Ultimate Pianist’s lab. Surprisingly Saihara thought the room seemed calming. Weird way to describe a room but, it was pretty much true.</p><p>Saihara stepped closer to the piano. God, why did Kaede have to go so soon? Saihara was in his cloud of thoughts until he swore he heard one of the piano keys play. No, that can’t be it, that’s just impossible, Yes, Saihara was close to the piano but he sure wasn’t playing it. Then when we heard another key go off, he flinched that time. </p><p>
  <em>Whats going on with this thing? Is it broken?-</em>
</p><p>While Saihara was still questioning it, the Piano suddenly kept going, not with one key, but, multiple keys. The piano was fucking playing itself. Now, Saihara had no idea what it was playing, but how it sounded, he guaranteed it was something. Saihara stood there, horrified, he had no idea what was going on. He went closer to it to see what was up with it, it was now obvious the piano was playing itself. Well, that’s what Saihara wanted to believe, but he felt..like there was a presence playing the piano. No, what the hell was he thinking? It’s impossible. Akamatsu’s dead, she can’t, that’s not,,she can’t. There’s no way. Saihara was shaking even thinking about it, if Akamatsu was there, and he was right, what was Akamatsu even trying to do? Or did she just wanna play the piano? For herself? For Saihara? God, there were so much questions, but Saihara, he didn’t wanna think or do anything about it right now, he didn’t have the right state of mind to deal with this. That, before he knew it, He ended up leaving. He felt bad about it at first, He could’ve stayed to maybe hear it finish or maybe have a clue to it. But he knew at the end, he probably couldn’t have dealt with it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>